Una Historia Merodeadora
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: Los merodeadores se encuentran en el Caldero Chorreante pero de pronto sucede algo interesante... pff pesimo summary el primer fic que escribi de Harry Potter! Un capitulo! algo largo jojo xD no lo pude separar daaa


LOS MERODEADORES,

Primera parte.

Un día de 1974 3n la habitacion No. 11 del caldero chorreante se hallaban 4 muchachos y 2 muchachas….

oye lunatico cuaando vamos a praktikar lo que hemos estado ensallado- dijo un muchacho con el pelo muy negro y muy despeinado con unos ojos morenos y una nariz un poco larga

James cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no hables de eso en frente de alguien que no seamos o lupin, peter o yo, y ate acordaste?- dijo un muchacho muy guapo al parecer el mas guapo entre los dos muchachos que se hallaban ahi tenia el pelo largo y lacio que le caia con gran naturalidad sobre los hermosos ojos grises rea alto y Delgado tenia una expression aburrida pero con postura elgante

Gracias Sirius pero creo que eso yo lo tengo que decir n o crees?- dijo un muchacho con un pelo color paja que estaba demasiado palido y Delgado

Vamos lupin no te preocupes yo no les entiendo nada quizas sea su propio idioma y estan hablando de otra cosa- tercio una muchacha con una tupida mata de cabello rojo oscuro y unos ojos almendrados de un verde impresionante con una picara sonrisa- ademas a mi no me importa que se hagan lo que quieren si quieren transformarse unos a otros a mi que mas me da, es mas maten a Potter

oye eso no es justo, mejor a ti Evans- dijo James con malicia pero su expression vacvilaba como si quisiera reirse a carcajadas – pero segues aferrada a decirme Potter mejor dime James o mas bien Cornamenta

por que te iba decirte James, po-te-rrrrrr-dijo lily subiendo un poco la voz- ademas por que cornamenta?- pregunto con curiosidad lily- cada apodo tiene sip or que

pues no es nada que te importe solo que yo m e voy a trans….

ZOC!!!! Lupin le habia dado un fuerte golpe con el libro que estaba leyendo era realmente gordo y le habia tirado las gafas cuadradas que se le habian roto

oye oye, me doliooo- dijo James sobandese la cabeza con los ojos humedecidos- sigo viendo estrellitas

todos se rieron pero lupin se habia puesto rojo y solo sonreia con un nerviosismo que no podia olcutar

oye tonks no has hablado desde que que llegaste aqui que tienes- dijo lupin tratando de cambiar el tema

Una niña de aproximadamente 10 u 11 anos que poseía una espectacular cabellera de un llamativo color rosa chicle y con cara en forma de Corazón tenía la Mirada pérdida en los ojos oscuros y centelleantes cambio rápidamente de expresión cuando es cucho la voz de Lupin

disculpa?- pregunto la niña algo asustada

que ni siquiera te has presentado a lily y james- le dijo Sirius con voz recordatorio- discúlpenla es un poco sosa se llama Nympha…

tonks- la corto Tonks- mi nombre es tonks

como ven no le gusta su verdadero nombre prefiere que la llamen por su apellido es la hija de mi prima Andrómeda

a ósea que es prima segunda- añadió lily – hola Tonks mi nombre es l...

limpiamente hermo…molesta- james se corrigió asimismo todos guardaron un silencio absoluto lily sirius y lupin miraban asombrados – que Esq. estaba pensando en… charlotte

quien demonios es charlotte- pregunto todavía asustada lily- tu nueva novia, pensé que siges andando con emmeline!!!!

No si no te diste cuenta charlotte es la mas… bueno no diré bonita pero es la de mejor cuerpo de todo Gryffindor bueno después de ti

DE M I !!!!!!!!!!- grito lily con los ojos como platos – COMO TE PUEDES FIJAR EN ESO DIOS MIÓ POTTER ERES EL MUCHACHO MAS PELADO QUE CONOZCO, ASÍ NINGUNA CHICA TE VA A HACER CASO NOSOTRAS QUEREMOS QUE NOS AMEN Y NO NOS QUIERAN SOLO PARA TENER… TU SABES QUE!!!!

Oye Evans no es cierto yo no me fijo en eso pero cada hombre tiene su necesidad de cuerpos lindos pero charlotte no te llega ni a los talones evans- dijo sin pensar James – q-q que acabo de decir?

no lo puedo creer te gusta Evans!!!!!!!- dijo lupin tapandose la boca con las manos

NO ES CIERTO – dijeron Sirius lily y james al unisono

Como crees que me va a gustar una muggle como ella

Muggle?, a mi ni siquiera me gusta este vil pervertido y y y y y y arrogantre

No le creo a el le gusta emmeline!!!!!

Lupin trataba de calmarlos con una mano Tonks intentaba ayudar a lupin pero se desternillaba de risa era la primera vez que tonks veia a Sirius lily y James pelear

YA POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLIN CALLENSE ES IMPOSIBLE DE QUE SE ESTEN PELEANDO PARA AVERIGUAR A QUIEN LE GUSTA A QUIEN – grito lupin histerico- ademas emmeline es mia!!!!!!

QUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!- Dijo tonks casi al instante que paro su risa de una completa tonta- quien es esa!!!!, me callo

Dijo al ver la Mirada de lupin y Sirius

-pues no es nuestra culpa de que tu – dfijo james- tengas…la palabra con s con emmeline

- yo ni siquiera e tenido la palabra con s junto con emmeline !!!

- que demonios es la palabra con s y quien rayos es emmeline

-nadie q te importe!!!!- dijeron lupin,Sirius,james y lily Al unisono

Siguieron en la disputa durante varios minutos por lo que a tonks le parecieron horas

POR EL AMOR DE DIOS SE PUEDEN CALLAR!!!!- exploto a lfinal tonks- siempre se llevan asi? Ya me hartaron!!!

Y diciendo esto salio de la habitacion dando un portazo

- ven lo que provocan!!- grito furioso lupin- no se pueden estar ni un solo minuto sin pelear james? Y ahora hasta tu Sirius!! Es increible

-ahhh!!!- le espeto james – nosotros lo provocamos? Fuimos todos por si no te diste cuenta!! INUTIL LICANTROPO!!!

- COMO ME LLAM..- grito alarmado y furioso Lupin

- a no eso si que no – dijo Lily se interpuso entre los dos al ver que lupin sacaba su varita y apuntaban fijamente al entrecejo de james no habian visto a lupin tan enojado,tonks entro al momento y se quedo petrificada al ver aquella curiosa esena lupin apuntando a james con su varita y james petrificado con lily en medio de los dos con los brazos extendidos

que demonios esta pasando!!!!! Con ustedes dos- les grito tonks alarmada- no hay motivos para que ustedes dos peleen?

No lo que pasa es que james llamo a lupin…- dijo Sirius dudoso al ver la Mirada de lupin- algo que..a..el ..no l..e gusta

Oh, pero eso se arregla hablando no peleando- dijo tonks apuntando con un dedo a lupin y james- y.. mejor me voy para que uds. Dos se arreglen

Yo me voy contigo tonks,- le dijo lily echandole miradas asesinas y nerviosas a Sirius- hum..sirius, nos acompanas? Vamos a florean y te..yo los invito a los dos

Si claro ya voy- dijo Sirius con sarcasmo

Ok

Los tres salieron de la habitacion cuando james y lupin se quedaron a solas james se tiro a la cama despeinandose el pelo aun mas

no puedo creer lo que me dijiste- dijo lupin mirando incredulo a james – pero no te preocupes no te hiba a hacer nada solo queria alejar a ellos por un momento para que me cuentes todo lo que quieras sabes que yo no les digo nada anda dime, va?

Es que.. no..se como explicartelo.. bueno decirtelo- le dijo james dudando y evitando mirar a los ojos de lupin

Humm. Pues puedes empezar diciendo me por que..- dijo lupin sentandose al lado de james- por que demonios le dijiste eso a lily?

James se quedo pensando un momento luego dando un suspiro se levanto y se sento

bueno empezare por el principio mira lily desde primero se me hiso una cara bonita pero luego el ano pasado…cuando la vi vestida para el baile de navidad..dejo de ser una cara bonita para mi y me gusto y desde entonces he querido lograr gustarle a lily pero..- suspiro de Nuevo y se levanto de la cama para ponerse a pasear- por lo visto.. no e podido… es que ya me desespere ya me canse de que me vean solo como el mejor cazador de quidditch todas quieren salir conmigo por que saben que las hare populares pero no saben que yo a la unica que quiero es a lily!!!

Por que no tratas de cambiar de actitiud? A lily le molestan ese tipo de personas lo que tu sin offender..eres..es tipo de personas y dile eso a lily dile que le gustas

Pero como – le dijo james a la desesperada- siempre que intento hablar con ella me grita y yo me pongo,,,-james parecia no querer decirle a lupin por que pensaba que se iba a reir- no te vayas a reir pero me pongo rojo cuando ella me mira a los ojos con esos hermosos ojos verdes que tiene y he notado que cada vez que la miro en clase y ella me sorprense se pone roja y..y…yo no soy la persona que ella cree y tu lo sabes!!... y puedes reirte

Lupin por su parte no le parecia gracioso eso pero tampoco hayaba la maneraa de decirle algo

bueno… puess…no se como darte algun consejo y mas de un pobre hombre lobo como yo que como tu dices soy un inutil..dejame terminar!- le dijo lupin al ver que james habria la boca para decirle algo – como y ate dije cambia la actitiud no andes por hay lanzando hechisos a diestra y siniestra, y quizas lily te va a hacer caso, mira hare una cosa cuando ella y yo estemos solos (no te perocupes no le hare nada) le dire todas las cosas que tu me estas duiciendo y veremos que pasa primero trata de ser amable con ella no te peles tanto con ella y trata de ser com tu dices como de verdad eres y no tiene nada de malo que te pongas rojo cuando la ves a los ojos yo me pongo rojo cuando veo a tonks y elle me ve..

ahh eso quiere decir que te gusta!!- dijo james con una sonrisa – tiene 11 anos

lupin se puso rojo pero salio de la habitacion james se quedo solo en la habitacion cuando de repente entro lily echa un mar de lagrimas tapandose la cara

lily que te pasa!!!!- le grito james – que que te pasa

Lily parecia que venia de un conbate aterrada y despeinada pero no se quitaba las manos de la cara

lily dejame…que me dejes ver que tienes que demonios- se aterrorizo James al ver que lily tenia un corte en la mejilla derecha y el ojo y los brazos como si la hubieran golpeado- quien demonios te hiso eso!!

No james no tiene impotancia – le dijo lily con la voz amortiguada por las manos – solo que me cai y me pege lo que pas...

Eso, dejame decirte que no tiene ninguna sena de que te hayas caido parece como si alguien te hubi..LILY!!!

Lily se habia desmayado aunque james no sabia por que lily se veia realmente mal estaba palida como un inferi y flacida como si no tuviera nada mas que pura piel

lily demonios que hago AUXILIO ALGUIEN AYUDENME UNA PERSONA SE DESMAYO!!!!! Y…y no se que tiene!! – grito james desepereado empezo a darle aire con un pedazo de pergamino – LUPIN!! Por favor ten puedad ayudame estaba tratando de ayudarle y y se desmayo asi como asi

que pero como…- dijo lupin estaban empezando a preocuparse- y si que tal si tiene golpes internos o yo que se

Tonks entro en el acto seguido estaba casi igual de palida que lily solo que su cabello ya no era rosa chicle si no blanco como su cara

tonks que le paso a lily!!- prregunto deseperado lupin – vamos nesesitamos saber que ataco o quien ataco a lily

bueenoo acababamos desalir de flo…como se diga y llego alguien con una tunica negra y como con una mascara..

mortifagos, y que le hicieron

bueno la atacaron a golpes luego la le hicieron algo con la varita

como fue el hechizo, maldicion mas bien

dijeoron algo como _avada kedavra_ pero Sirius lo desarmo y el hechizo reboto en una columna y le dio de lleno al corazon de lily y pues salio corriendo para a..

fue un avada kedavra rebotado!!!- dijo lupin con los ojos como platos teni un libro con el titulo _maldiciones y contramaldiciones: sus efectos y como detectarlos – _no aqui dise que cuando el avada kedavra rebota o lo roza entra en coma hay casos que les dio muerte cerebral,los declararon muertos y despertaron como si hubieran corridor un marathon

pero eso no es possible se supone que el avada kedavra te mata y triste tu calavera ya no exsistes en este mundo, al menos que tengas un giratiempo o algo asi no cren?

Tonks se habia sentado junto a lily y la miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

tonks, tonks que tienes? No le pasa nada a lily y creo que tu lo sabes perfectamente - dijo lupin pasandole un brazo por los hombros tonks se abrazo de el y se puso a sollozar con la cara escondida en lupin que sonreia acaricialdole su pelo que ahora estaba azul pensaron que seria por la lagrimas – pero sit u ni siquiera l..

PUM!!! Algo exploto en la calle seguida de la voz lejana de Sirius

no lo puedo creer tu!!! Era mi amiga!! Y tu lo sabias..r

yo no sabia que era tu amiga!! Pero es que ellos me obligaron a hacerlo

pues sabes que no

no me vengas a sermonear Sirius!!!! Ahora por tu culpa no estoy en el grupo

puedes matarlo a el!!!

Para ese entonces james habia bajado corriendo llego al al bar saco su varita y pego varias veses con su varita hasta que se habrio el arco patino y se detuvo frente a una extrana esena Sirius con la varita en alto frente a frente con ontro muchacho menor que el estaban enfrente de florean, el otro muchacho levantaba la varita pero no la sostenia con firmeza si no que le temblaba se parecia mucho a Sirius el pelo igual de largo solo que no era tan negro como el de Sirius,james estaba deseseperado sabia que sirius podia haser una tonteria hasta que lo unico qu se le ocurrio fue:

EXPELLIARMUS! – james le habia lanzado el hechizo contra el mortífago q' al parecer habia agredido a lily – asi que fuiste tu eh?...

AVADA KEDAVRA – gritaron a la vez todos los mortifagos que estaban hay james los esquivo por un pelito milagro casi moria pero no lo hizo _déjalo o te mataremos de verdad…esto solo fue un aviso! Apartate Potter!

¡No me aprto es mi amigo e hirieron a mi novia asi que con los que tengo que pelear es con ustedes malditos cobardes, dejen a sirius en paz!

¡Dejanos, regulus y yo tenemos que arreglarlo solo!

¿¡como sabes su nombre?! Y no te voy a dejar aquí solo con un chorro de mortifagos, yo me quedo

No, James en serio, vete atiende a Lily –le rogó Sirius.

-pero…no te voy a dejar!!! –Dijo James exasperado –eres mi amigo y te protegeré, se muy Vd. lo ke puedes hacer cuando estas muy enojado

-y yo tambien lo ze! –dijo Sirius evitando, dejar de apuntar kon la varita a los Mortifagos –asi que quiero que regreses y que atiendas a lily, yo tengo que arreglármelas, solo.

-¿están locos? –Tercio una voz a lo lejos –ustedes dos no pueden sin mi.

Parecía algo cursi para James pero a la vez, algo "tierno" por parte de sus amigos, pero no habia tiempo para enternecimientos los mortifagos los apuntaban firmemente con las varitas, mientras todos los transeúntes miraban con cara de bobos.

-bien, Sirius, Remus quédense –dijo James en voz baja –pero tenemos que arreglar esta situación, tal vez nos expulsen de Hogwarts por esto pero ahí ke vengar a Lily.

-James, Sirius, Remus –dijo el mortifago al que llamaron Régulus –no vayan a hacer el papel del héroe, no los quiero matar.

-¡como si te atrevieras! –Grito Sirius –estoy segura de que no te dejaran entrar con ellos después de esto, ¡eres muy estupido!

-¡EXPELIARMUS! –Exclamo James desesperándose apuntando a cualquier lado, por lo que le dio a un mortifago y le quito la varita –es su turno ahora de pelear –dijo James, muerto de miedo.

-¡James estas loco! –exclamo Remus aventándolo –que no te puedes estar quieto un segundo y dejar de hacerte el héroe!

-AVADA KEDAVRA –grito Régulus, un rayo de Luz verde se dirigió hacia ellos.

Remus aventó a James, y este (pareciendo una caricatura o algo) empujo al mismo tiempo a Sirius, el rayo dio contra una ventana haciéndola añicos, los tres se cubrieron con los brazos, por lo que provoco que les hicieran varios cortes, se estaban levantando cuando un sonido parecido al de las palomitas de maíz al reventar rompió el silencio, cuando levantaron la cabeza ya no estaban los mortifagos, estaba un puñado de personas que parecían aurores, los llevaron a un lugar aparte para atenderlos, pues James estaba demasiado balido, cuando el que parecia ser el Jefe se les acerco, James parecio reaccionar un poco.

-estoy impresionado, salieron vivos de las manos de mortifagos dispuestos a matarlso, pero mi pregunta es –dijo al timempo que caminaba por la habitación -¿Por qué diablos se iban a matarlos a ustedes?

-Lily –murmuro James, recobrando casi de inmediato el color –señor atacaron a una muchacha, Lily Evans, la dejaron en coma –dijo levantandose y yendo desesperadamente hacia la puerta, intento abrirla pero dos aurores lo tomaron por los brazos –¿Qué pasa? Ella esta grave, fue un _avada kedavra _rebotado, señor.

Lo empezaron a arrastrar hacia la sila en la que estaba sentado, trodos parecían confusos ¿y ello también eran mortifagos?

-lo siento señor Potter, pero trabajo para su padre y quiere verlo, nosotros subiremos y la traeremos e intentaremos sanarla, aunque creame señor Potter, en esos casos no se puede hacer nada.

-¿perdon? –dijo James, incredulo –no, no ZI ZE PUEDE HAZER ALGO! LLEVELA A SAN MUNGO KE ZE YO –se levanto de la sill respirando entrecortadamente se recargo en la pared con las manos en le pecho palido como la zera – ella…no puede…morir.

Acabando de decir ezto se desmayo y cuando cayo se golpeo la cara con una mesa, todos saltaron de las sillas y se asercaron hacia James, Sirius y Remus estaban asustadisimos, pues habian dejhado a Lily zola con Tonks y James se acababa de desvanecer asi como asi, cuando volteroan a ver a James, tenia la cara azulada, como si le faltara el aire.

Todos se acercaron corriendo hacia el, Sirius pensando rapidamente saco su varita y murmuro "apneo" y empezo a respirar un poko mejor, los aurores, lo cargron sin decir palabra y desaparecieron junto kon el, Sirius y Remus intentaron correr detrás de ellos, pero no los alcanzaron, cuando vieron a lo lejos, que Tonks venia bajando las escaleras, su pelo volvia a ser rosa, pero atrás de ella venia, un auror de mala cara, ella parecia asustada, pero no del todo.

-¡Tonks dejaste a Lily sola! –le grito Lupin, tomandola poor los hombros -¿estaba bien? ¿Por qué la dejaste sola?

-los aurores se la llevaron –dijo ella super roja –dijeron ke la llevarian a San Mungo.

-¡hacia ya se fueron con James, Lunatico! –le dijo Sirius, dandole una palmada en el brazo, emocionado –y claro, con Lily.

-¿pero como vamos a ir hasta halla? –le dijo Remus, poniendose un dedo en la cabeza dandose a entender que pensaba que el estaba loco –no tenemos los recursos ni nada…

-pero si podemos aparecernos –le dijo Sirius –vamos ya cumplimos los dicisiete y ya podemos aparecernos legalmente.

-pero… -dudo Remus, buscando algun agujero en aquella "loca idea" –pero… ¿y tonks?

-viene con nosotros, ¿no ez obio?

Dicho ezto tomo a Tonks, por el antebrazo y desaparecio junto con ella, Remus dudo un poco, pero con una agil pirueta, el tambien desaparecio.

Cuando volvio a abrir los ojos se encontraba en la esquina de una calle llenas de tiendas, camino por unos segundos y se encontro con Sirius justo enfrente de unos grandes almacenes enormes y anticuados que rezaban "Purge & Dowse, S.A.

-Apúrate Remus –le dijo Sirius apremiándolo –no te preocupes, Tonks, esta bien –le dijo al ver que abría la boca para decir algo –vamos, tenemos que entrar.

-dejame hablo yo –le dijo Remus, al llegar al escaparate con el maniquí feo –buenas tardes –empezo Remus muy bajo –hemos venido a ver a Lilian Evans y James Potter.

El maniquí movio lentamente la cabeza y les hizo señas para que pasaran, el se apresuro a pasar con Tonks, que se veia algo asusta y confundida. En cuanto sintieron que pasaron por el chorro de agua fria, el cual hizo que Tonks exclamara algo en español que sono como "oh good its cold! Fucking!", cuando salieron secos y calientitos, Tonks solto un silbido de imporesion, acababan de entrar en una sala de recepcion muy bella, comparada con los feos escaparates y la tetrica fachada, casi no habia gente por lo que se les hizo muy raro, se dirigieron directamente hacia el mostrador y Remus le dijo con amabilidad:

-disculpe señorita, estamos buscando a dos personas que acaban de internar –dijo dudoso –James Potter y Lilian Evans.

-un segundo –dijo ella buscando, en una larga lista –Lilian Evans esta en la cuarta planta, la ultima sala a la derecha, tienen que pedir permiso para pasar, por que eta delicada, y a James…creo que esta en la sala de te, platicando con varios aurores.

Remus le dio las gracias, con la garganta seca, entonces James no estaba en peligro, pero ¿lily estaba delicada? ¿eso a que se referia? ¿habria despertado? No presto casi mucha atención por donde iba, cuando llegaron a la cuarta planta, las piernas de Remus parecieron gelatina, el pasillo estaba oscuro y la mayoria de la gente salia llorando de las habitaciones.

Cuando llegaron a la ultima sala, o sea la de Lily, James salio desesperado de la sala, estaba palido y todavia parecia que el costara respirar.

-james, que paso –le pregunto Sirius algo pálido – ¿como esta Lily? ¿No esta…?

-no, no, no esta muerta –dijo parándose y con las manos en el pecho –esta…despierta…y vuelve a estar inconciente…los sanadores no saben que…hacer.

-James, no te prekupez por ezo –le dijo Sirius respirando fuertemente, intentando consolarse a si mismo –San Mungo tiene los mejores sanadores, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-Es mejor que te controles, James –le dijo Lupin, dándole palmaditas en el hombro, ya que este tenia la cara hundida entre las manos –te volvera a dar otro ataque y no sabremos después que hacer…Lily necesita que todos estemos mejor.

-Pero…es que… ¡ninguno de uds. Esta tan enamorado de Lily com yo! –dijo este pasandose una mano por el pelo desesperado, y con los ojos humedecidos –me resigno…a pensar…que la perdere…para siempre…y –se le quebro la voz y se dio la vuelta moridiendose el puño, todos lo veian raro. –entrare…con ella…

El desaparecio tras la puerta y los demas lo siguieron, James se habia sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de ella y le acariciaba tiernamente una mano, el aspecto de Lily no los alentaba mucho, estaba plaida como la cera, a excepción de las cortaduras, moretones y una marca negra en el pecho donde, ellos suponieron, que habia dado la maldición, tenia los ojos entre abiertos y respiraba trabajosamente, Tonks derramaba lagrimas en silencio. Ella abrio un poco mas los ojos y sonrio débilmente al echar una rapida ojeada por la habitación.

-jamas…habia…recibido…tanta atención… -empezo, pero empezo a jadear con mas fuerza.

-no…shuusssh…calla –le dijo James poniendole un dedo en los labios –no queremos que nos vuelvas a asustar de esa manera.

Antes de que alguien mas pudiera decir algo, entraron como diez sanadores a la vez, y los sobresaltaron a todos.

-lamentamos mucho la intromisión, pero la senorita Evans, podria morir, si no revertimos esa maldición rebotada. –dijo uno de los sanadores sacando la varita, y mirandolos a todos detendida mente uno por uno –necesitamos llevarla a otra sala, y…tengo que decirlo –continuo poniendo una cara de funeral –el procedimiento puede ser algo peligroso.

Se escucho un largo grito, acompanado de una especie de gemido, y James estaba inclinado sobre Lily, tardaron varias milesimas de segundo en comprender que estaba haciendo James.

`si, no habia ninguna duda, tenia sus labios presionando fuertemente contra los de ella, y con varias lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, en fin James Potter parecia darle el ultimo beso a Lily, el amor de su vida.

James se movia de un lado a otro de la habitación, su mirada estaba perdida, Sirius y Remus se empezaron a preocupar por el, en el tiempo que llevaban de amigos jamas lo habian visto tan preocupado, estaban extranados de el simple hecho de que James estuviera_ preocupado _y lo mas impactante: _Llorando._

Sirius se acerco a su amigo, dispuesto a reconfortarlo, pero las puertas de la habitación donde atendian a Lily se abrio y James se acerco rapidamente al sanador.

-¿Cómo esta Lily? ¿esta…? –se callo de golpe al ver la mirada de el sanador -CON UN PEPINO ¿QUE LE PASO? –jalo aire con fuerza y todos se acercaron rapidamente a el.

-James, clamate…

-Recuerda lo que te pasa si te alteras…

-Senor Potter, tengo que decirle que la Senorita Evans, esta bien, pero delicada, si supera las proximas dos horas sin sufrir ninguna molestia o rechazo al tratamiento, estoy segura que se encontrara bien.

La cara de James cambio gradualemente, primero lucia desvastada, luego fruncio el entrecejo, después la sonrisa empezo a aparecer en su rostro y al final estaba abrazando fuertemente al sandador. Todos a su alrededor empezaron a celebrar, Lupin tenia a Tonks en brazos y se daba vueltas con ella que tenia un color rojo intenso en la cara al igual que en el pelo, Sirius daba saltos como loco gritnado "¡Esta viva, esta viva!"

-¿puedo…? ¿puedo entrar a verla?

-Si, si senor Potter –jadeo el sanador, acomodandose bien la tunica.

James no lo penso dos veces, se lanzo como bolido a la habitación de ella, entro y la sonrisa en su rostro se le ensancho un poco mas.

Lily ya tenía un ligero color en las mejillas, tambien tenia una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, aunque habia un ligero recuerdo de dolor.

-¡James! –exclamo alegremente, y se puso un poco roja –Sabia que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes que vinieras a verm…

James estaba besandola de nuevo, y para gran sorpresa de el, Lily le respondio el beso y con mas pasion.

-Uy…mejor sal de aquí, Tonks, estas esenas no son aptas para una ninia de tu edad –se escucho la voz de Remus desde el fondo de la habitación.

-Lilian Evans tengo algo que decirte… -empezo James al separarse de ella.

-mejor lo digo yo, te tardaste demasiado desde que me empezaste a gustar –lo interrumpio Lily, poniendole un dedo en los labios -¿Deseas ser mi novio?

-La pregunta es tonta ¿no? –dijo James, componiendo una cautivadora sonrisa.


End file.
